Hideous Nightmare (Original)
by SW11615
Summary: IT'S HERE! I finally decided to work on this.
1. Telling

**Telling**

_"Jahara…" 'Keep close Luka' she thought. "Jahara… Uck!" Yes, elimination! "Jahara, I love you…" 'He loves me? Oh no, what have I done?' "I'm so sorry, Luka."_

"AHH!" Jahara screamed as she woke up. "It was just a dream" she tried to convince herself but to no avail. She got up and walked outside to a pool of water and sat by the edge. 'I don't see how he can still like me; I almost killed him while under the influence of Hyun the second time' Jahara stared into her reflection. As she looked at her reflection she saw a tired young woman. Of course she was tired; she had been having the nightmare for almost three months.

The war had ended four months ago and the dream started at rarely occurring and went to where she was having it every night. On the nights she had it she would wake up with a scream then she couldn't go back to sleep. If Luka noticed that she was constantly tired he wasn't saying anything. "It's a little late to be out alone. Why are you out here, Jahara?" Luka had suddenly appeared by her side.

"I was just out trying to clear my head."

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Jahara was almost alarmed when she found out that Luka knew she had been having nightmares. 'How did he know that I have been having nightmares?' she thought.

"Yes, I did."

"Could you tell me? It might help you." Luka could feel Jahara tense as she silently debated whether or not she was going to tell her friend about the dream.

"It's okay if you don't want to because you don't have to." "No, someone ought to know."

_Jahara (still affected) had partially tied Luka up. She charged him, sword in hand. Being trapped, Luka couldn't resist as well. (Of course he didn't want to because he couldn't bear the thought of accidently hurting Jahara.) She was about to strike when she saw something that shocked her a lot. Luka was shedding a few tears. It shocked Jahara even more when he closed his eyes, dropped his sword, and gently patted her on the cheek._

"It's just a reminder of what happened."

"Yes, but you haven't heard all of it yet, Luka. I did fight Hyun but it won, you didn't realize it and I took one of your cards and killed you." As the last two words settled into Luka's ears he reminded himself that he was still alive and so was Jahara. 'But, what will happen if she doesn't recover from the nightmare?' he thought. 'I don't want to know what will happen. But this is bad; I need to help her.' Luka held Jahara close for a while then it got cold. She was starting to fall asleep, which he knew would be a good thing so long as she didn't have the nightmare again.

Luka gently picked her up and whispered into her ear "Don't worry Jahara; I'll be here for you."


	2. Suicidal Thoughts (Something Unexpected)

**_Suicidal Thoughts/Something Unexpected_**

Luka took Jahara back to her room and held her closely till she was asleep. Once she was asleep, Luka laid her down gently, tucked her in, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Jahara" he whispered. He stayed with her during the night, sleeping on and off.

In the morning Jahara woke calmly without knowledge of Luka kissing her and telling her he loved her. She almost smiled when she saw him sitting at the foot of her bed. "How did you sleep, Jahara?"

"I slept better; normally after having that nightmare I don't get back to sleep but I did last night. How did you know I've been having nightmares?

"You screamed a lot and were often tired."

That night the nightmare returned but it was different. Instead of Jahara being smacked down by Hyun it was Luka. He had trapped her in a small room and there didn't look like there was any chance of her getting out.

Jahara woke with a scream. For a frightening moment she couldn't remember why she had screamed but it didn't take long to remember and as she did she also remembered how Luka had known she had been having nightmares 'Okay, he's probably going to come in here really soon if I woke him up' Jahara thought. Very quickly she decided that she didn't care if he came in. 'I'm just going to end this now. This is pure torture. It'll be better if I put myself out of this misery caused by the nightmare.'

Jahara was about to grab her activator and a card but something slowed her down a lot. "Jahara, are you okay?" When she didn't answer, Luka knew something worse than the dream coming. He went and sat by her and took her hands in his. Luka didn't know it, but he had just saved her from suicide.

"Jahara?" He said her name a couple times with no response. "Jahara, I might not know how painful this is for you but I do know something for sure and I need you to know it too." Jahara looked at Luka as if to say 'What do you need me to know?' In that moment that she looked at him, Luka got very nervous and could not get the words that he'd been able to get out the previous night. "Jahara I…. uh… I um…." When he realized the words wouldn't come, Luka almost panicked, until he thought of something else that could possibly tell Jahara.

He held her closer to him and closed his eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as something unexpected happened…


	3. Shared Feelings and a Peeper

**Shared Feelings/A peeper**

Jahara's eyes widened in shock as Luka kissed her. 'This shouldn't be freaking me out!' Jahara thought. 'He feels the same way about me that I feel towards him.' She tried to hide her expression before Luka found out but she was unsuccessful. "I'm sorry, Jahara. I couldn't get the words to come and I had to tell you. I should go."

It took a moment for Jahara to realize what had happened then she got out of bed. "Luka, wait" she said taking his hand. "You don't have to go." Luka turned to look at her and in the moment that they stood there gazing into each other's eyes their feelings for each other were confirmed. Jahara knew that Luka had the same feelings for her that she had for him.

The next morning, Phoebe came in to see if Jahara knew where Luka was. "Jahara…." Phoebe stopped at the sight she saw. Luka was sitting on the floor leaning up against the bed and Jahara was on the bed holding Luka's hand. Phoebe was so surprised that she didn't notice Jahara wake up and grab her activator and a couple cards. Well… she didn't notice till she got tied up and drenched.

Luka woke up to Phoebe's scream of shock. For a moment he thought that Jahara had another nightmare but he quickly recognized the scream as his sister's scream and heard Jahara laughing very quietly. "We had a peeper" she said. Luka looked at his sister, smiled shortly, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on" Phoebe complained. "I was only looking for Luka and now I'm wet. I'm going to be meeting with the chasers really soon."

"You'll have more time to get ready again if you stop complaining and hurry fast" Luka calmly replied. Phoebe clearly was not amused as she hurried to her room.


	4. Rundown Courtyard and Illness

**Rundown Courtyard & an Illness**

After Phoebe left Luka and Jahara just had to laugh at her. She could act so ridiculous some days. They would have stayed there in bed holding each other but everyone has to get out of bed sooner or later. Luka got up to make breakfast. He did hot apple cider, eggs, bacon, and a human favorite- ham browns? 'That's a weird name for shredded potato paddies' Luka thought. He was silently confused but Jahara set him straight. "They're called hash browns, Luka."

After breakfast they went out for a walk around the Island of Spirits. Luka knew that Phoebe would be somewhere with Rai, Sena, Finn, Tori, Donha, Hak, and Duran. Luka didn't mind that his sister was hanging with them (to an extent); in fact he was glad that she had a few friends that were her age. The only thing was he still had some problems with the chasers. He was an elite dragonoid warrior and the chasers were previously his enemies and it wasn't his fault he had to spend about a month with them before the war ended.

As Luka and Jahara walked they came to the ruins of an old, small, and very much run down castle. The only room that was entirely intact was the courtyard. They walked in silently and looked around. "It's a mess," Jahara said, "this use to be the most beautiful castle on this island and now all of it is ruins."

"It's what happens when war breaks out."

Both had been shocked when the castle got destroyed when the war started. They had seen it get destroyed because they had been there fighting the tigeroids. No one knew for sure who activated the card that started its demolition. Some tigeroid survivors of the battle there said it might have been one of their warriors. Most said it was the dragoniods but no one knew for sure. Luka remembered it well because he had gotten his hand dislocated due to falling debris. Jahara remembered it well also because she nearly lost her card holder and actually lost her activator. When that happened she took another from a fallen dragonoid then later was able to recover her original activator.

As the two dragoniods walked around Luka got an idea. They were in the courtyard and often there would be dances held there before the war started. He had a female companion and they both knew how to dance. He slightly bowed as he said "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Jahara almost giggled as she curtsied and said "Of course."

They danced the king's waltz. As they did they talked about their favorite things they had done before the war. Luka had enjoyed spending time at school. Jahara had liked reading and dancing with her dad. At the memory of her dad and dancing with him, Jahara got very dizzy, nauseous, and pale. Luka noticed, stopped the dance, and guided her to a bench. "Are you okay, Jahara?"

"Not really" she was able to say before losing her breakfast. Luka quickly pulled out a card and tuned to another card

"Tai chi Yi! Move!"


	5. Memory

_**Memory**_

**(Many thanks to FranzyPearlfan who helped me notice that I made an goof in this chapter. It is fixed and please. If something confuses you let me know but be specific to what's confusing otherwise, I won't be able to clarify.)**

In the thirty seconds it took to get back home Jahara fell asleep in Luka's arms. Once back home he gently laid her in her bed, tucked her in, grabbed a bowl, a cool wet cloth, a thermometer, and checked her temperature. 'Oh come on! One hundred fifteen degrees!' he furiously thought. 'She hasn't had a fever this bad since...since the time her dad disappeared.' As he realized that, he thought back to what she had said about her dad.

_'I loved to read stories about the early dragoniods and tigeroids and dance with him. We danced anything we could pull off without getting in trouble with my mom. Our favorite was one we made up on our own. It became our "Daddy-Daughter" dance. In my private moments I would dance our separate parts just so I could remember it.'_

_'You were really close to him, weren't you?'_

_'Yes; we did a lot of things together. He didn't send me to school; instead he taught me how to read, write, and all those basic school subjects. Then he also taught me about the Tai Chi 1000 and how to use the 500 that belonged to the dragoniods; how to dance, sew, cook; well basically he taught me everything that he could. He was my best friend.'_

Luka remembered the time her dad had disappeared. He had been taking care of Jahara because she caught a really bad fever that nearly took her life away. It had started at one fifteen degrees then in half an hour went up to one forty. Phoebe who was really young at that time was lucky to not catch the fever.

Thinking back to the first bad fever, Luka remembered a marvelous soup his mom had made when he and his dad weren't feeling well. 'But wait….she lost her breakfast a few minutes ago. I should just try it and see if she can; if not…. Well I don't want to find out.'

To find out for sure, Luka made the soup. As he did he thought back the concern of that time: would she get better, if she didn't get better what would he do, what should he do about Phoebe, and so forth.

Half an hour later Luka had the soup cooking. He went into Jahara's room to see how she was doing. She was still asleep which was okay. Luka knelt by the bed then checked the cloth; it wasn't very wet or cool anymore so he took it and got it wet again.

Luka spent an hour by Jahara's side and only left to stir the soup. After an hour of cooking, it was ready. He would have taken some in but he didn't want to wake her up if he didn't have to.

Jahara did wake up, late at night. Luka was right where he had been earlier when the soup had been cooking. She tried to sit up but, being ill, she was weakened. "Jahara, how are you feeling?" Had she not been in the state that she was, she would have jumped far but instead she sat up fast.

"Luka, what are you doing in here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted some soup." Jahara accepted, with hopes that she might be able to eat something. Luka was quick to warm up a bowl of soup and get it to Jahara. She was able to eat a little bit.


	6. Overdone

**Overdone**

A week passed slowly, well slowly for Luka. He stayed by Jahara's side, refusing to leave or take even the smallest break. This worried Phoebe who often silently watched as her only brother became exhausted. But she didn't know what she could do.

"I don't know what I can do," Phoebe said to the chasers. "He refuses to leave her side and when he has to, it's for no more than a few minutes. I'm worried that he might get sick from not sleeping."

Tori immediately got a smile on his face. "Idea!" he exclaimed. "I have the sleep Tai Chi. I could use it on him and while he sleeps someone else can watch Jahara." Phoebe seemed thrilled at the idea.

"Tori, you're awesome! Let's go get him. But, could I get some extra help? If he's where he usually has been, it would be a very uncomfortable spot for sleeping and he would be in a spot where he would be a roadblock if Jahara wakes up and needs to go to the bathroom."

Moments later, Donha and Tori were following Phoebe to Jahara's room. Phoebe stuck her head in. "Luka, how is she?" Luka looked at Phoebe.

"Her temperature has come down to one hundred five, but she's still doing a lot of sleeping and not much eating. She's losing weight that she can't afford to lose." Phoebe nodded.

"Why don't you take a small break Luka? I can watch her for you." Luka was stubborn, once again, so Phoebe withdrew from the room; looked back at Tori and nodded. Tori swiped the sleep card. In a minute, Phoebe, Donha, and Tori were moving Luka somewhere where he wouldn't be a road block if Jahara woke up and needed to leave the room.

Phoebe looked at her brother, smiled and turned back to Donha and Tori. "Donha, Tori, thank you for your help. He needs the break. I just couldn't do it alone." Tori and Donha smiled as they left the humble home. After they were gone, Phoebe sat by the bed where Luka had been then did what he had done.

After sitting for forever (actually only three hours and five minutes), Phoebe took the cloth to get it cool and wet again. As she placed the cloth back on Jahara's forehead, Luka stirred then woke up. Phoebe looked at her brother and smiled. "Good morning Sleepy-Head," Phoebe teased. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Luka's eyes widened when he heard he was asleep. "I didn't even realize I fell asleep. How long have I been out?" Phoebe looked at the time.

"You've been out for about two hours and forty minutes. I think that's about how long anyhow."

In truth Phoebe had checked the time after Luka was asleep so she didn't know the exact amount of time. In a sense what she had told Luka was true. "I'm guessing that you overdid it and as a result you became extremely tired."

Luka took this into consideration. 'I fell asleep, trying to watch her,' he thought. 'What good would it do if I try to take care of her if I can't stay awake?' Phoebe sat by her brother.

"Luka, you can't stay awake for forever. Would you be willing to take a few hours in the morning then a few in the evening to rest? I can watch her for you."

Luka agreed in defeat.


	7. Recovery

**Recovery **

Mere days after Luka finally started to take breaks to sleep; Jahara showed some big signs of improvement. Phoebe occasionally teased her brother saying that he needed to take longer breaks more often before she could recover. "Not necessarily, Phoebe" Luka said remembering something that had happened once when he had taken a couple minutes for himself.

_Jahara twisted and turned as vivid images went through her mind. They were images from when she had been under the hideous influence. 'No!' she muttered a lot. Then she rolled herself right off her bed. Dazed, Jahara looked around in fear._

_Luka came in a moment later and seeing her on the floor caused him to get nervous. "Jahara! Are you okay?" He knew though that she wasn't. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and got her back on the bed. "What happened, Jahara?" he asked, concern not hidden._

_"Images going through my mind caused me to truly believe I was under the influence again. I didn't even realize that I was tossing and turning." Luka held her until she fell asleep._

With that Luka decided that someone had to be with her 24/7. Because of how sick she was and the weight she was losing, she was extra fragile. Luka didn't look but he was certain that Jahara had bruised from the fall. Since then, she had fallen off the bed three times. Each time that had happened, Luka had to help her get back into bed.

Phoebe had a guess of what her brother was referring to. She knew perfectly well why someone had to be in Jahara's room or nearby 24/7. "Do you think she's sick because she was under the control of that card so much?" Phoebe asked.

Luka looked at the floor with a great intensity in his eyes. "I don't know. She's been having a really bad nightmare for a few months that has caused her to not get proper amounts of sleep. Honestly, I'm glad she's mostly been sleeping lately because extreme amounts of lack of sleep can lead to…" He stopped right before saying the last word. The thought that her inability to get proper amounts of sleep could lead to death was not a fun thought, especially since he was thinking of her.

Luka almost finished what he was saying but a sudden thud caused both to hurry to see if Jahara had fallen again. Jahara had one hand on the wall and the other on the bed as she tried unsuccessfully to get off the floor. Luka and Phoebe came to her aid. What they knew but wasn't saying was that until Jahara recovered a sufficient amount of strength, she would be unable to get around without help. "Thank you," she said in a very quiet voice.

A few days later, Jahara was able to stand without help but when walking around, she barely had strength to walk around a little bit before she needed help. It was bad but it was still improvement. Better yet, she was starting to be able to eat a few small meals a day. "She's getting a little stronger with each day!" Phoebe wanted to screech in excitement. "I wonder what another week will bring." Luka could only smile at his sister's enthusiasm.

A week did pass and Jahara was eating more and regaining her strength accordingly. She still wasn't very talky yet but Luka and Phoebe were very sure that that would change as her health returned.


	8. Hidden Memories

**_Hidden Memories_**

A few more days later, Jahara was very healthy. She still wore out easily and didn't do much talking but the nightmare was completely gone along with the illusions.

"It's good to see you healthy again," Luka said as an attempted conversation starter. Phoebe had gone to bed already leaving him alone in the main room with Jahara.

She looked up slightly. She was leaning against the wall. "It feels good to be healthy again." Luka didn't reply to that but rather, he looked at her face. What he saw in her eyes confused him.

"Are you okay?" Jahara shrugged. 'Yep,' Luka thought, 'something is bothering her.'

"It's nothing major; just a blank spot in my mind. It's like something happened that I'm supposed to remember but can't. If anything, it's annoying. I hate that feeling." What neither one of them knew was that Jahara actually couldn't remember some things. She didn't know Luka had ever kissed, said he loved her; there were no memories of anything that he had done to suggest feelings for her.

Luka thought for a moment. "That is weird. I hope you can remember what it is that you don't remember." Jahara looked up with an obvious message in her eyes: gratitude. She took a couple steps away from the wall.

He gently took hold of Jahara on the upper arms, setting off her mental alarm system, and then kissed her. The moment ended as quickly as it had started but it still had an effect. Jahara, in her surprise, stumbled into the wall. Luka silently chewed himself out. Every time he kissed her, something happened that wasn't very good. So before something happened again he went to leave the room.

He didn't get very far. Jahara remembered everything that had transpired between her and Luka- the first kiss, the night before she fell ill, the dance, the way he cared for her- everything. Before he could leave, Jahara went up to him, grabbed his hand, and caused him to pause to face her.

"I love you too, Luka." Luka was surprised to hear the words, but he was even more surprised when she smiled. He pulled her into a tight but gentle embrace. A short kiss was shared then suddenly Luka lifted Jahara into his arm, bridal style, and spun in a single circle, both laughing.

The laughing woke Phoebe who came out of her room to see what was going on. When she was out, Luka had set Jahara back down and was just holding her close. "What is it Phoebe?" Luka said.

"Nothing," she replied, then went back to bed.

"Oops!" Jahara and Luka quietly said.

**(Sorry about the delay. The first quarter of my school year just finished today and next quarter is going to get very crazy. I'll try to update as often as possible but I may end up needing that time to just relax and take a nap. But, Happy Halloween. Hope you all had a good time.)**


	9. Day on a Walk

**_Day on a Walk_**

The next day, while Phoebe was with the chasers Luka took Jahara out. Neither knew what all was going to happen, but both were looking forward to whatever it would be.

They walked on a bridge over a river and suddenly Jahara got an idea. She went and sat on the guardrail **(that's what it's called right?)** and motioned to Luka to come join her. Unsuspecting, he did.

"It feels good to be outside again. I missed the sunlight and fresh air." Jahara's smile showed that she meant what she said.

"I would have taken you outside if you wanted," Luka replied.

"Oh well." She leaned on his shoulder, smiling. Suddenly he wasn't there and a moment later, there was a splash down below. Peering over the edge, Jahara placed a card back in her holder and put her activator where it belonged. "Oops," she said innocently.

She then walked down to the bank. Luka wasn't coming out of the water. In fact, she couldn't see him at all. Concerned, she stepped in just a little bit and leaned to try and get a better look.

Unexpectedly a hand shot out of the water and grabbed her, pulling her all the way in. underneath the surface, Luka smiled as he pulled Jahara close to him. "Very sneaky, Jahara," he said. "But someone once said that paybacks are rough."

**(Guess what! I have awesome news. Unfortunately, though, I don't know if it is true but my brother who is a TCC fan (he actually got me into it) told me last night that season 3 in English is being worked on. He said he got the news via YouTube. I haven't been able to find it but if he's correct, we fans who are not happy about season three in English not being out have reason to be excited. I hope he's correct.)**


End file.
